


Trust

by resanoona



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resanoona/pseuds/resanoona
Summary: Reader is upset when she realises Jay doesn’t trust her as much as she thought and does
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead & Reader, Jay Halstead/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Trust

You looked up from your drink just as the door to Molly’s opened and he walked in.

Jay Halstead. He was impossible to miss when he walked into a room.

You had met Jay a few months ago when you had just moved in and settled into Chicago, alone. Then you had met Jay, the force of attraction almost magnetic from that first moment. At least, for you it had been. 

Jay’s smile widened when he saw you, waving and making a beeline for you. “Heya, Y/N.” he greeted, as your heart skipped a couple of beats without your permission.

“Hey Jay.” You replied, taking a few deep breaths to make sure you sounded calmer than you felt, hoping he didn’t notice. Jay eyed your almost empty beer bottle before taking his usual drink from Herrmann, adding, “My tab” as he pointed to you.

Herrmann grinned and nodded. “Attaboy.”

“Haven’t seen you in a few days.” Jay commented, turning back to you, effectively shutting down any protests you might have had about him paying for your drink.

“Missed me?” you shot back, a comeback he used on you pretty often and Jay chuckled before waving at someone over your shoulder.

“I gotta…” He pointed to a table behind me and I turned, realising he was here with his team.

You nodded. “I’ll see you around.”

Jay paused, “Everything’s okay right?”

You laughed. “Yeah, perfect. Thanks for the drink.” You raised your beer bottle and he laughed, patting you on the shoulder.

Jay weaved his way through the crowd towards the rest of his team who were already settled in here, most of their drinks almost half drunk. Hailey raised her eyebrows at him, as if she was waiting for an explanation.

“Something you wanna tell me?” Hailey asked.

“What?” Jay asked, real confusion lacing his voice.

Hailey nodded her head towards you.

“She’s a friend.” Jay responded, taking a gulp of his drink.

Adam laughed. “Oh come on, not gonna speak for Jay but do we really think a younger girl like Y/N is interested in Jay?”

Jay raised his eyebrows at Adam, punching him on the arm. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kevin laughed as well.

Hailey looked back at Jay. “You sure she’s not trying to get something out of this?”

Jay frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Just looking out for you. You don’t really know her. She breezes into town a few months ago, no one knows anything about her. Just… be careful alright?”

Jay glanced at you, your back turned to him, taking the last gulp of your beer as you got up to leave. “She’s a good person.” He responded, waving at you when you turned in his direction before you left the bar.

—

Hailey pushed the door of the café open, stepping out onto the street, squinting against the sunlight while holding the usual 2 cups of coffee for Jay and herself. As she was about to get into her car, she spotted a familiar person from the corner of her eye and turned.

You were standing at the end of the street, looking down at your phone when a man Hailey didn’t recognise walked towards you. She watched as you sprung up, hugging the older man, a bright smile on your face as he discreetly handed you a small bag.

Hailey quickly got into her stationary car, so that she could continue to watch you without being seen. You looked up and down the street before peering into the bag and looking up at the older man, an even brighter smile shining across your face.

“Damn it.” Hailey muttered under her breath, starting her car, now even more sure you were taking Jay for a ride after what she had witnessed.

Despite Jay’s denial that he was interested in you, Hailey could almost read Jay like a book. You, on the other hand, she hadn’t been sure about and now, she felt almost certain that she had been right about you all along.

Hailey glanced uncertainly at Jay, as she walked in, placing the coffee cup on his desk. “Thanks.” Jay said, without looking up from his computer.

Hailey glanced up at Voight’s empty office, wondering if she should just bring it up with Jay now, while they still had time, before a new case dropped in their laps.

Jay noticed Hailey hovering and looked up. “You okay?”

“Jay… about Y/N…” Hailey began, studying his face.

If she didn’t know Jay well enough, she might have missed the small frown that crossed his face as he pushed his chair backwards.

“Look…” Hailey said, before Jay could say anything. “I know you think she’s a good girl, and that she’s sweet but…”

“But?” Jay asked.

Hailey sighed, “Has she said anything about what she wants from you?” She paused again as Jay kept silent, watching her.

“I saw her today. With a guy.”

Jay looked up, the frown crossing his face again.

“Jay… it didn’t look good, they were meeting at the corner of that street, you know…” Hailey raised her coffee cup. “He passed her a package and she hugged him. I think…”

Jay interrupted her this time. “Yeah, I get it.” Jay felt a wave of disappointment washing over him, its intensity surprising even himself.

They remained silent until the silence was broken by Jay’s phone. He read it quietly without saying anything before Hailey asked, “Jay?”

Jay sighed, “She wants to meet.”

“Do it. Let’s just cut to the chase and ask her what she wants.”

Jay hesitated but finally agreed, his fingers quickly typing a reply.

—

You lay on your couch, drumming your fingers against the fabric, holding back your urge to check your phone. Before long, you felt the notification vibration.

_Sure. Molly’s at 6?_

You smiled, glancing at the box that was now sitting on your coffee table. Sending him a quick emoji, you sat up. It was still early but maybe you would pick out something to wear. You really hoped this would turn out well.

—

You paused as you stood outside Molly’s, taking a deep breath. It was early, so you knew it would still be quiet, which hopefully was a good thing.

You pushed open the door stepping into the familiar bar, which was empty except for Jay. And Hailey… Confusion hit you but you pushed the uneasy feeling down and stepped forward, heading towards them.

“Hey.” You greeted them.

You hadn’t spoken to Hailey much, so you weren’t sure why she was here with Jay. Maybe they were on a case and Jay was just stopping by for a short while.

Jay didn’t look up but Hailey pushed herself off the bar stool.

“Let’s cut to the chase.”

You frowned, looking from her to Jay, who still hadn’t glanced in your direction.

“What?” You asked.

“Whatever you’re trying to get from… this…” Hailey pointed between you and Jay. “I don’t know what you think you can get out of this but drop it, okay?”

“What?” You repeated, really confused now. “I don’t…”

Hailey sighed. “Look, I saw you this morning with that guy. Whatever you think you can get from Jay… let’s just save everyone’s time. We don’t want to know what it is. Let’s just end this now.”

You felt your gut flip over and the wave of disappointment that hit you felt like it was constricting your heart.

“You think I…” You sputtered before you took a deep breath. “Jay? Are you in on this…?”

You trailed off as Jay looked up, the look in his eyes everything you needed to know yet didn’t want to know.

You swallowed past the lump in your throat. “Not that I owe anyone an explanation but I just needed to get a package from him…” You could feel your body start to tremble.

“A package?” Jay spoke up for the first time and you could feel your heart clenching so hard it was almost impossible to breathe.

Your nails were digging into your palms. You stepped forward, moving around Hailey to stand in front of Jay. “Yes, a package from my older brother. My older brother who drove 123 miles from Madison to pass me a _package_ I asked for.”

You took the box out of your bag and placed it on the counter as Jay’s eyes widened looking at you.

“A package I was excited to give to you. Until now.” You struggled to keep your voice steady. “Happy Birthday Halstead.”

“Y/N…” Jay spoke but you turned away, moving towards the door.

“Do me a favour.” You turned to look at both of them. “The next time you guys wanna pull this Intelligence crap, do it all the way.”

You could barely see Jay’s face anymore as you felt the hot tears well up in your eyes. Spinning around, you marched out the door, no longer sure if you were hurt, disappointed, angry or all three combined.

Jay watched you march out of the bar, frozen to his chair, pretty sure he had seen tears glistening in your eyes before you had turned away. Hailey’s expression was just as shocked as his before they turned to the box you had left behind on the counter.

Quietly, Jay opened it and in there sat a charming wristwatch, with the initials J.H. engraved into it. It was a beautiful piece and something you must have gone to a lot of trouble to get done.

“Jay… I’m sorry… I just…” Hailey apologised.

Jay shook his head. “You were just looking out for me. It’s me… I can’t believe I…” he muttered, looking up.

“I gotta go.” Jay pulled back his stool and looked at Hailey.

Hailey nodded as Jay jogged out of the bar, looking up and down the street but you had already disappeared.

Jay looked back down at the box he held in his hand and put his hand up to his face. “What the hell Jay, you’re a jerk.” He muttered to himself.

—

You slammed your door behind you as you sunk to the floor, finally allowing the hot angry tears to flow down your face.

You had told yourself not to let your guard down when you had moved. You had told yourself you were going to be fine on your own and it had been working until Jay Halstead had come crashing into your life. You had stupidly thought the connection had been too strong to be fake. Even if all he saw you as was a younger sister, it was something.

Instead, he had seen you as a fraud – someone who was trying to gain something from him. He thought you were someone who made use of personal relationships. Your heart clenched tightly again and you closed your eyes, taking deep breaths.

When you felt you had calmed down enough, you got up and made your way further into the house, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. You glanced at the clock on the wall, wondering who would be knocking on your door at dinner time. You hadn’t even ordered any food.

You opened the door only to be greeted by the one person you weren’t ready to see.

“What are you doing here?” You asked, your voice the coldest Jay had ever heard.

Jay raised the box of pizza and a six-pack of beer. “I brought a peace offering.” His voice was more somber than usual as well, although he tried to smile at you.

You didn’t say anything and didn’t move from the door either.

“Y/N… let’s talk, please?”

You already felt yourself giving in although you gave a half-hearted protest before Jay stepped into your apartment anyway, putting the pizza and beer down on the counter.

You closed the main door, walking past him further into your apartment without facing him. “I don’t think we have anything to talk about.”

“Yes, we do.” Jay insisted and you turned to face him.

You raised your eyebrows. “Alone? Don’t you need your friends here?”

“Look, I’m sorry. I was a jerk.”

You could literally feel your heartrate quickening again and that unsettling disappointment and anger rising up to your chest once again.

You finally spoke. “I thought maybe you just saw me as a little sister. And you know, I was fine with that, I could handle that. But a fraud, Jay? Is that what you thought of me?” You could feel your voice rising with every word that came out of your mouth but it was like you didn’t have control over yourself anymore.

“If that’s what you thought of me, why the hell have you been treating me like… like I mattered?” You were speaking way too loudly now, a hot tear rolling down your cheek without your say-so. Angrily, you brushed it aside, taking another deep breath. “What, was this your big test? To see what I would ask from you? Nothing, I didn’t want anything from you and I still don’t want anything from you. Good talk. The door’s that way.”

You turned away again, your heart clenching harder in your chest as another tear rolled down your cheek. It took all your energy to continue standing upright when all you wanted to do was roll up into a ball and cry out all your anger and disappointment.

When you were met with silence, you glanced behind you but Jay was just quietly standing there. “I know I was a jerk, I’m sorry. When I heard you were with another guy, I just…”

“What, Jay? You thought I was shacking it up with some other guy but I was trying to come on to you, because I needed something from you? I thought we had a connection. Even if you didn’t have feelings for me, I thought it was a genuine connection-“

Jay didn’t wait for you to finish. Instead, he closed the gap between the both of you in three strides, cupping your face with both his hands and bringing his warm lips down onto yours. In midsentence, your eyes widened but before you could protest you were swept into the kiss, almost like being sucked into a vortex, his lips brushing gently against yours before becoming firmer and firmer. Your stomach was tied up in knots, the butterflies were working overtime as you felt yourself sinking deeper and deeper before Jay gently pulled away, as if afraid to take it too far.

The room was almost spinning by the time Jay pulled away. You pulled your gaze away from his green eyes and he cleared his throat awkwardly. “It was a genuine connection, if you didn’t realise that already.” Jay said softly as your eyes snapped back up to him.

“I was a prick. I just… everyone said it didn’t seem like you were really interested in me so I… look, I’m sorry. I’ve been beating myself up since before you stormed out of Molly’s back there. I can’t believe I doubted you for even a second…” Jay started rambling.

“Jay.”

Jay didn’t let his eyes leave you for a second. “I’m sorry. Will you please let me make it up to you?”

You sighed as you looked up at him, your eyes flicking to the customised watch that you had almost thrown at him, now sitting snugly on his wrist. “Not if you don’t trust me.”

“Never again, I swear. I promise.” Jay said. “You want me to admit it? I behaved like an idiot, because I was jealous.”

You finally cracked a smile and Jay moved even closer, your bodies almost touching again. “And if you didn’t already know…”

He paused.

“Little sister my ass.”

You didn’t say anything, but you couldn’t anyway as Jay wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him, bringing his lips to yours once again.


End file.
